Sofa
by kikaka
Summary: Namjoon juga bukan tidak pernah menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya habis termakan udara dalam ruangan kosong itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Kenangan buruk itu selalu memaksa Namjoon untuk tetap sadar dan menangisi kebodohannya seorang diri, dan menunggu saat dimana sosok itu kembali ke sisinya. SongFic Crush - Sofa . Kim Namjoon . Min Yoongi . NamGi . SugaMon . (Rap Monster x Suga)


Sofa (Song Fiction from Crush-Sofa)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance -Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi

Pair: SUGAMON, NAMGI, SUGAMONSTER, NAMYOON (Rap Monster x Suga)

annyeong~ salam kenal semuanya, saya orang baru di ffn wkwkwk

ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu sofa milik Crush, jadi kalo mau baca dianjurin sambil dengerin lagunya dehh.. yg versi coveran Jungkook juga gapapa :D

Happy Reading!

.

 _I'm sitting alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I couldn't sleep a bit, in case you came  
I'm just staring at the front door_

Pukul 2 dini hari, namun Namjoon masih setia duduk di sebuah sofa kulit berwarna cokelat di ruang tengah, menatap kosong pintu masuk flat miliknya. Ditemani hawa dingin yang sedari tadi setia menyapa tubuh tingginya, ia masih duduk diam mencoba menikmati kesendiriannya.

Ia mengusap pelan sofa cokelat yang ia duduki, sofa panjang _favorite_ seseorang, seseorang yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya, tidak, Namjoon rasa bukan hanya hatinya, tapi juga mengisi jantungnya, mengisi nadinya, mengisi hari-harinya, mengisi hidupnya.

Seseorang yang selama ini melengkapi kekurangannya. Seseorang yang selalu mengingatkan namjoon untuk menutup kembali botol air mineral setelah ia minum. Namjoon tersenyum mengingatnya, tentu saja dia seorang yang cukup jenius untuk sekedar mengingat itu, hanya saja ia cukup sulit untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Lagipula, Namjoon rasa ia sudah punya _sosok itu_ , yang tidak pernah bosan mengingatkannya untuk menutup kembali botol minumnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu.

Namun itu dulu, sebelum _sosok itu_ memilih untuk meninggalkan Namjoon dengan semua kenangannya, orang yang pergi tanpa mengembalikan hati Namjoon.

 _Sosok itu_ masih membawa hati Namjoon pergi bersama _nya_ hingga Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengambil hatinya, mengambil kembali hidupnya.

Setiap saat Namjoon hanya bisa duduk di sofa _favorite sosok itu_ sambil menatap pintu, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh kecil yang selama ini Namjoon rindukan untuk ia rengkuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Seperti saat ini, Namjoon masih setia untuk terus menunggu _sosok itu_. Tubuh kecil, kulit pucat, mata sayu alami, hidung mancung mungil, pipi gembil yang tidak pernah bosan Namjoon cubit karena gemas, dan bibir pink yang akan merah mengkilat selepas Namjoon menciumnya yang setelahnya akan menampilkan senyum menggemaskan dengan deretan gigi kecil milik _nya_. Ahhh.. Namjoon hanya terlalu hafal untuk sekedar menyebutkan setiap bagian tubuh _sosok itu_. Seseorang yang setiap malam mengambil waktu tidurnya, hanya untuk memutar ulang setiap _moment_ kebersamaan mereka sambil terus berharap _sosok itu_ akan kembali ke sisinya.

.

 _I try closing my eyes and covering my ears  
But the memories come back to me_

Bukan. Bukan ingin Namjoon jika setiap malam matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Bukan ingin Namjoon jika otaknya memutar ulang kenangan mereka. Bukan pula ingin Namjoon hingga _sosok itu_ pergi meninggalkanya.

Saat itu Namjoon hanya terlalu letih dan bodoh. Ya, saat itu Namjoon terlalu letih hingga kata-kata sialan itu keluar dengan lantang dari mulutnya dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kata-katanya menyakiti _sosok itu_.

Namjoon berbohong saat ia bilang ia lelah dengan semuanya. Tidak! hidup Namjoon bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan melelahkan.

Tangan Namjoon mencengkram sofa yang sedari tadi ia usapi dengan lembut, lalu beralih untuk menutup kencang telinganya, mencoba menghindari tangisan tubuh kecil itu yang terus meraung-raung di telingannya. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba mengenyahkan kenangan pahit itu dari otaknya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Namjoon mencoba, kenangan itu terus menghantuinya, terus mengambil alih kendali otaknya akan tubuhnya sendiri. Saat ini, Namjoon bukan lagi seorang Namjoon, saat tubuh itu menghilang dibalik pintu keluar flatnya, saat itu pula Namjoon kehilangan dirinya.

.

 _Will my heart stop if I hold in my breath?  
Only my longing for you comes back_

Kenanangan pahit itu selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon terperosok kembali pada palung perasaan bersalahnya yang tak berdasar, terus menghantui setiap gerak Namjoon.

Namjoon lelah, untuk kali ini kata lelah itu sungguh-sungguh keluar dari lubuk hatinya, lelah dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghapus kenangan itu. Namjoon selalu mencoba mencoba menahan nafasnya, berharap agar jantungnya berhenti dan semuanya berakhir.

Tapi tidak bisa, rasa sesaknya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali menyadari ia sendiri yang mengantarkan tubuhnya pada kekosongan ini. Kekosongan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya kembali merindu sosoknya yang kembali mengisi hidupnya, kekosongan yang hanya akan terus terisi dengan kerinduannya yang tak berujung.

.

 _I'm alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I'm here, waiting for you  
So far from my side, you're so far away  
I'm still not over you, only dust remains  
As I wait for you_

Namjoon tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terpuruk dalam kekosongan itu, yang ia tahu setiap malam yang ia lewati terasa seperti belati yang menguliti tubuhnya hidup-hidup namun tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya, karena sakitnya seakan memaksa Namjoon kembali tersadar betapa ia melakukan kesalahan terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Dan hal itu akan terus terulang entah sampai kapan.

Mungkin hanya debu yang menempel pada sofanya yang mengigatkan kembali berapa malam yang Namjoon habiskan untuk menunggu sosok itu, berapa malam yang telah Namjoon lewati tanpa hatinya, tanpa dirinya, tanpa hidupnya.

Namjoon juga tidak tahu berapa jarak antara dirinya dia orang itu saat ini, Namjoon tidak berani untuk mengira-ngira karena hal itu hanya mengingatkan kembali jika sosok itu benar-benar sudah tidak berada disisinya saat ini.

Yang namjoon tahu, ia hanya bisa terus berharap tubuh kecil itu kembali mengisi tempat disisinya duduk di sofa _favoritenya_ ini, menaruh kepala _nya_ di dada Namjoon saat Namjoon merengkuh tubuh itu mendekat. Hingga Namjoon bisa kembali menghirup wangi vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh kecil itu masuk ke indera penciumannya.

.

 _I couldn't fill it up alone  
The longing that spread throughout the room  
I couldn't place it in my heart  
Because of that damn hope  
Sitting here alone is bigger torture  
I try to escape  
But im looking for you again_

Namjoon bukan tidak pernah mencoba mengisi kekosongannya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa sendiri. Karena bahkan tiap potongan kecil hari yang ia lewati pun selalu terisi bersama dengan _sosok itu_ , tiap inci ruangan di flatnya pun tak ada yg namjoon lewati sendiri.

Semua waktu dan ruang yang pernah ia lewati selalu ia lewati bersama _sosok itu_ , jadi sungguh namjoon tidak bisa lagi mengisinya seorang sendiri. Namjoon butuh _sosok itu_ untuk melewati tiap ruang dan waktu yang ia lewati, Namjoon butuh _sosok itu_ untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

Namjoon juga bukan tidak pernah menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya habis termakan udara dalam ruangan kosong itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Kenangan buruk itu selalu memaksa Namjoon untuk tetap sadar dan menangisi kebodohannya seorang diri, dan menunggu saat dimana _sosok itu_ kembali ke sisinya.

Sungguh, Namjoon lelah dengan semuanya, bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya? Betapa lelah ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Namun lelahnya tidak pernah sanggup membuat Namjoon berhenti berharap hadirnya sosok itu lagi, karena sebanyak apapun lelah yang Namjoon rasakan tidak pernah sebanding dengan harapan kecilnya akan kehadiran _sosok itu_.

Namjoon sangat tahu jika harapannya mungkin hanya tinggal harapan. namun, lagi-lagi bukankah ia sudah mengatakan jika apapun yang ia alami, apapun yang ia rasakan, semuanya hanya bisa membuat Namjoon kembali menggantungkan harapannya pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan _sosok itu_ kepelukannya, sekecil apapun kemungkinan harapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kedua pipinya yang basah, lagi dan lagi. Selalu seperti ini, merindu sosok itu hingga hampir gila.  
Namjoon menghela nafas, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengedarkan kedua mata sipitnya ke setiap sudut flatnya, mencoba meresapi kesendiriannya dan berharap itu bisa membuatnya menyadari bahwa _sosok itu_ benar-benar sudah hilang darinya, dan menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit harapan kosongnya, walaupun Namjoon tahu itu tidak akan pernah berhasil sampai kapanpun.

Namjoon menaruh kepalanya pada bagian belakang sofa yang ia duduki, ia benar-benar butuh tidur saat ini.  
"Namjoon~" Namjoon tersenyum pahit, bahkan saat ini namjoon masih bisa mendengar panggilan sosok itu, ia rasa ia benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

"Namjoon~" Namjoon membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup, halusinasinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Namjoon~" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya saat panggilan itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Namjoon saat matanya menangkap sosok kecil itu, menggunakan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan syal abu-abu melingkar di lehernya, membuat wajah manisnya seakan tenggelam dalam syal abu-abu itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengubah password flat ini, atau mungkin belum?" _Sosok itu_ terkekeh canggung saat menyadari Namjoon masih diam terpaku menatapnya

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku salah mengambil waktu untuk bertamu" Namjoon tersenyum. Hatinya telah kembali. Hidupnya telah kembali.

END

yeaahhhh~ akhirnya bisa juga upload cerita di ffn *fiuhhhh

ini ff namgi pertama saya, sebenernya saya ga mau kalo namgi sedih-sedihan gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi.. saya terlanjur catuh cinta sama lagunya sunbae Crush yang Sofa hohoho

dan berhubung saya ga suka sadending, jadilah endingnya malah aneh gitu.

terakhir,mind to review?


End file.
